When Worlds Collide
by YuffieValentine2010
Summary: Rumplestiltskin decides to seek out The Jabberwocky in hopes of gaining an ally. Will the Jabberwocky be friend or foe or maybe even something more. Please read and review I hope that you all will like it. Drama/Suspense/Romance. Pairing will most likely be Rumplestiltskin/Jabberwocky. I would add Jabberwocky but she wasn't added as a character. Rating will probably go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not in any way shape or form own Once Upon a Time ****or Once Upon a Time in Wonderland**** that right belongs to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and also Disney**

Rumplestiltskin sat in his study surrounded by books. He must have been over what felt like every tome in the Dark Castle. He had hoped that there was something anything that could help him in his quest to reunite with his son Baelfire. Rumplestiltskin regretted the day he let his son fall through the portal. Deep down inside Rumplestiltskin knew that he should have followed his son through the portal into the land without magic.

The Dark One picked up one more dusty tome and began to flip through it. He had already began to set his plan in motion to enact the Dark Curse, but a little insurance couldn't hurt. Rumplestiltskin let out giggle of glee as he came to a page pertaining to a most interesting creature. A creature more powerful than any army. The creature had been imprisoned for hundreds of years by the strength of five-hundred men. The creature was know as The Jabberwocky.

Rumplestiltskin clapped his hands together and let out another giggle. With a creature like The Jabberwocky on his side he would be completely unstoppable not that he wasn't already. Rumplestiltskin double checked the information and according to the book The Jabberwocky was being kept in Wonderland. Lucky for The Dark One he just so happened to have a looking glass or two handy.

The Sorcerer made his preparations to leave. He had to admit he was a bit apprehensive about going to Wonderland. Rumplestiltskin knew that Cora who was sort of his former lover had been banished there by him and her daughter Regina. He doubted she would be too happy to see him. Last he had heard she now called herself The Queen of Hearts.

Rumplestiltskin magicked himself to where he held his collection of magical and enchanted items. He walked over to one the shelves that housed the looking glasses that he would need. He placed one on the floor and the other in the breast pocket of his vest. He took a deep breath as the portal to Wonderland opened and jumped through.

Being sucked into the portal was rather disorienting. It felt as though one was spinning around and around in circles. In Rumplestiltskin's opinion it wasn't a very pleasant experience. With a rather jarring thud Rumplestiltskin had hit the ground.

The Dark One sat up and righted himself taking a look at his surroundings. Wonderland certainly wasn't like that Enchanted Forest at all. Wonderland was filled with bright colors and the bizarre plant life. Rumplestiltskin stood up and dodged as a Rocking-Horse-Fly buzzed past him. It seemed Wonderland also had bizarre wildlife as well.

"Curiouser and curiouser" Rumplestiltskin muttered to himself.

Rumplestiltskin wasn't entirely sure where the Jabberwocky was being kept, but that wasn't going to stop him. He only hoped that he wouldn't run into any trouble along the way. Not that he couldn't handled anything that came his way he just preferred to keep a low profile. His plan was to get The Jabberwocky and get out and with a bit of luck no one would be the wiser.

The Dark One was normally able to sense the presence of Dark Magic and was going to use this ability to his advantage. Since it was powerful magic that had The Jabberwocky imprisoned Rumplestiltskin planned on locking on to it. He was certain it would lead him to the creature. Rumplestiltskin concentrated his energy and reached out until he could feel what it was he was looking full. It was like a surge in power almost like a magnetic pull.

Rumplestiltskin began walking in the direction of the source of the power. Sure he could just magic himself there, but that would take all of the fun out of it. Rumplestiltskin took note of his surroundings as he set forth on the colorful path before him.

The Sorcerer knew he was getting closer because the magic was getting stronger. The Dark One was beginning to fill with anticipation he wasn't sure what was in store for him. Rumplestiltskin was snapped out of his musings by the sound of twigs breaking from the woods.

Rumplestiltskin decided to venture into the woods to investigate. As he made his way he heard the sound again. Rumplestiltskin wasn't afraid if anything whatever was out there should be afraid of him.

"What do we have here? You don't look particularly tasty." came a low drawling voice.

"Show yourself" demanded The Dark One.

Out from the shadows came a rather large purple feline looking creature with red eyes and sharp teeth. Rumplestiltskin had to admit that the creature looked rather imposing, but he was sure taking care of the thing wouldn't be a problem.

"I am the Cheshire Cat." the creature spoke. The Cheshire Cat stalked towards Rumplestiltskin.

"I assure you I'm not for eating. If you are so hungry you can eat it this." Rumplestiltskin told the cat. With a flourish of his hand a rather large bowl of minced meat appeared.

The Cheshire Cat advanced on the bowl and began to eat greedily. Rumplestiltskin used the distraction to get back to the path. He couldn't help, but wonder what other creatures his path would cross. He was ready for anything.

As Rumplestiltskin continued down the path the magic was getting stronger. He could almost taste it. Ahead he could see what looked like a ruin of a tower. He made his way towards it. His determination was only growing stronger with every step that he took. Nothing was going to get in his way of completing his plan or his chance to reunite with his son. Rumplestiltskin was sure that The Jabberwocky could be a useful ally.


	2. Chapter 2

**D****isclaimer I do not in any way shape or form own Once Upon a Time or Once Upon a Time in Wonderland that right belongs to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and also Disney**

**Author's Note: I've used some of the dialogue that was originally between Jafar and the Jabberwocky.**

Rumplestiltskin continued to follow the magic that was being used to hold the Jabberwocky in it's prison. It was some powerful magic to be sure. It led him to a bridge which was being guarded by a soldier. It was going to be easy enough to deal with him.

The Dark One wasn't afraid of anything. This was going to be as easy as taking a first born child. The guard eyed him suspiciously as he came closer. Rumplestiltskin wasn't going to let him or anyone else for that matter stand in his way.

"What business do you have here?" the guard asked. He shifted his weight slightly from one foot to the other. It was obvious that the guard wasn't expecting any company. Most people wouldn't be crazy enough to come anywhere near the prison.

"My business is my own." Rumplestiltskin sneered. He didn't have time to deal with this guard. He needed to find the Jabberwocky and get out. He didn't feel like getting into a huge battle. Subtlety was sometimes the best course of action.

"You're a fool. The only thing waiting in that prison... is death." the guard said. He stood his ground daring the Dark One to pass. It was the guard who was the foolish one. Rumplestiltskin wasn't going to tolerate any delays.

"Death and I have already met. Send him my regards." the Dark One snarled. He walked up to the guard and snappedhis neck. He was done with messing around. The guard fell in a lifeless heap when Rumplestiltskin let go of him.

Rumplestiltskin walked across the bridge towards the prison. The place was in ruins and looked like no had been in or out of it in hundreds of years. He grabbed a torch and used his magic to light it. He noticed a flight of stairs that went up in a spiral. Rumplestiltskin steeled himself and began to ascend upwards. Bodies could be seen strewn across the floor as he made it to the top.

"Why are you here?" inquired a female voice. Many people had wandered into the Jabberwocky's prison only to meet their demise. This new visitor' was different than the others. He looked around with his torch.

"I understand you have great power." the Dark One said. He could hear the Jabberwocky's laughter. He didn't think this was amusing. "I have a proposition for you." he added. He looked around not sure where the Jabberwocky could be. He knew he was going to have to be on his guard. Rumplestiltskin wasn't going to leave here without the Jabberwocky.

"Listen to all your silly words, you're jabbering." the Jabberwocky spoke. She found very this one very interesting indeed. He kept searching around with his torch. She could just tell him to look up, but that wouldn't be any fun.

"I brought more than words today, I have the power to set you free." Rumplestiltskin told the Jabberwocky. He didn't appreciate being toyed with like this. He wondered why she hadn't shown herself yet. He was offering her freedom.

"Jabber jabber jabber, you're already so afraid. And I haven't even opened the door yet." the Jabberwocky mocked. Oh this was going to be so much fun. She could see the confused look that was on her companion's face. _Just what __are you __afraid of?_ She was going to find out.

"What door?" Rumplestiltskin asked. This conversation was beginning to not make any sense. He came here to liberate the Jabberwocky and recruit her to his cause. _What is all this nonsense about doors _he wondered.

"The one... inside your head. Everyone has a door like this where you keep all your most terrifying thoughts. Your greatest fears." the Jabberwocky told her visitor. She was thoroughly enjoying herself. Now it was time for the real fun. She used her ability to enter into her visitor's mind.

"I've been around dark magic most of my life. You'll have no luck getting inside my head." the Dark One countered. This presumptuous creature had an awful lot of nerve if she thought she could penetrate his mind. He would like to see her try.

"I'm not worried about getting inside your head. Don't you see? I'm already in there." the Jabberwocky informed her company. She could sense that he possessed a great power of his own. Even someone as powerful as him was no match for her powers. His fears were as good as hers and she had half a mind to feast on them.

Rumplestiltskin looked up and there pinned to the ceiling by a dagger like blade was a woman. She had platinum colored hair. She wore an olive green top that looked as though it was made from Dragon hide and she wore matching leather pants. On her feet she wore a pair of calve length black boots. She wore dark eye makeup and had fair skin.

Rumplestiltskin used his magic to free her. He summoned the blade to him and watched as she fell to the ground. She unfurled herself in an animal like manner. She looked up at him and at first glance he found her rather attractive.

"Thank you." the woman said. She made her way towards her rescuer like an animal stalking it's prey. She stood very close to him invading his personal space. She could tell that he was becoming uncomfortable. "I am known as the Jabberwocky." she introduced herself.

"I'm Rumplestiltskin I'm also know as the Dark One." Rumplestiltskin introduced himself. He figured it was best to get the whole introduction thing out of the way. He really just wanted to get down to business. He often found it best to get to the point.

"Well Dark One, before we begin I would like to dispose of this blade." Jabberwocky said. She reached down toward the hand that held the blade, but the Dark One moved it away. She should have known that would happen.

"What, this thing? It must be quite powerful to keep you pinned up all this time." Rumplestiltskin wondered. It seemed as though he now had some leverage in this situation perhaps. He wasn't going to lose the upper the hand.

"Indeed." Jabberwocky agreed. She smiled coyly at the Dark One, he was a clever one. She had to give him some credit he was good, but she was better. Two could play at this game and she played to win.

"I think I will hold on to this if you don't mind." the Dark One told the Jabberwocky. There was no way he was going to give her the blade. It was the only thing that he could hold over her head. He wasn't about to give it up.

"What are you afraid of Dark One?" Jabberwocky inquired. She was going to have to do this the hard way. It was his fault for not giving her the blade back. He had no idea who he was dealing with. Now the fun was really going to begin.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Rumplestiltskin told the Jabberwocky. He wasn't going to let her get to him. She could try all she wanted, but it wasn't going to work. He would not let her get into his head. The Jabberwocky drew close to him once again invading his personal space.

"Not even...the feeling of abandonment as your father let go of your hand, the feeling of your son's hand as you did the same to him. The feeling that there is nothing you can do to change it, that you are powerless. And you don't know what burns more, your father's betrayal or your own." Jabberwocky taunted. She got satisfaction as she watched his reaction. He looked as though someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on him.

Rumplestiltskin felt as though someone had reached into his chest and squeezed his chest. _What power is this? _He worked to catch his breath. He had to admit he was impressed. The Jabberwocky was definitely going to an asset to him.

"Maybe you're right Dark One, maybe you should hold on to that blade." Jabberwocky considered. She started to walk towards the stairs. "You never know when you might need it. She started to walk down the stairs leaving the Dark One to catch his breath.

Rumplestiltskin regained his composer and followed the Jabberwocky down the stairs. He needed to get her to come back with him to the Dark Castle. He had the blade and would pin her back to the ceiling if he had to.

When the Dark One got to the bottom of the stair the Jabberwocky was waiting. "Come with me back to my castle. I will explain everything to you when we get there." the Dark One told the Jabberwocky. She looked at curiously and cocked her head to one side. In Rumplestiltskin's opinion she didn't have much of a choice.

"What if I'm not interested in your proposition?" Jabberwocky asked. She knew that with the blade he held sway over her. She didn't like it, but her back was against a wall. She supposed that whatever it was that it had to be better than being stuck in a prison.

"Y_ou_ must _heed my every request_. _You_ must _do_ whatever I _say._ If you don't I will use this blade to pin to the wall in my dungeon." Rumplestiltskin threatened the Jabberwocky. He wasn't above using underhanded tactics. He knew that he had her right where he wanted her. "Do we have a deal?" he asked.

"Yes, we have a deal." Jabberwocky agreed. She didn't like being blackmailed, but she could tell he wasn't bluffing. At least if she wet a long with him she would have her freedom. She had no intention though of allowing him to control her.


End file.
